


"i hate you" turns into "i love you" in the bedroom

by misstraffy



Series: expanded one shots [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Luffy isn’t sure why he allowed Law to fuck him over and still welcomed him back into his bed. It’s almost laughable how easily he opened his legs for the man.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: expanded one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	"i hate you" turns into "i love you" in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: unprovoked angst: a continuation of one of my drabbles. what a way to kick off the new year. happy 2021!

\---

**"i hate you" turns into "I love you" in the bedroom**

\---

Luffy isn’t sure why he allowed Law to fuck him over and still welcomed him back into his bed. It’s almost laughable how easily he opened his legs for the man. Law just has this _hold_ on him, has him in this trance that he can’t break free of no matter what happens. Law was his Achilles heel, his vice, his curse, and his blessing all at once. Law was both the angel on his left and the demon on his right. Law was…

Well, his everything.

Law pulls out and crashes beside him, panting curses from reddened lips. “Jesus, you’re fucking good,” he groans, licking his lips and giving his limpening cock a few pumps. “I want you all over again.”

Luffy sniffles, vision still teary from their heated lovemaking. He has always been good at sex, and this time was no exception. Mind blowing pleasure was a given when he was with Law; the man knew exactly how to make him feel good, make him bend to his will, make him completely _submit_. But there was still this part of him that felt empty, something in his consciousness that told him this was wrong on so many levels. 

They were no longer an item. So why were they still having sex?

Luffy sits up and winces, the ache in his backside almost overbearing. Law had not been gentle, as he usually isn’t, but today was particularly bad. Luffy shifts to alleviate the ache in his spine. It was fine. The pain is enough to distract him from their less than ideal situation. 

He turns to his right, about to address the statement, only to find that Law has fallen fast asleep. Soft snoring greets his ears, and Luffy has the audacity to feel slighted. The man chased after his own pleasure and his own pleasure alone, and once he obtained it, he drifted off. Aftercare was also nonexistent in his case. Not that Luffy required it per se, but it would’ve been nice. This was not news to Luffy, so why did he feel this way this time? 

Blinking back the awful sting of tears, Luffy gets up from the bed on shaky feet. He wobbles with some effort to Law’s bathroom to take a quick shower. Rinse the man off of him.

He may or may not have cried under the hot stream of water. 

He would never admit it, but he was much more hurt than he let on. It was okay though. 

Today would be the last time.

When his shower is done, he exits the steamy room to find Law curled into the space where Luffy once occupied, as if chasing his body heat. As if craving his touch.

Luffy visibly recoils at the scene. Law was a sick man. He always took, and never gave. 

He grabs his scattered clothes from where they were thrown around the room and tosses them into his bag, then changes into the extras he brought along with him. After he gets dressed, he looks over to Law again. He still slept away soundly, not a care in the world. Luffy’s nose crinkles in disgust.

What a bitch.

Luffy leaves without another word, closing the door behind him softly.

Unbeknownst to Luffy, the man was indeed awake the entire time. Faking sleeping was a talent of his. After Luffy leaves, Law sits up in bed with a sigh.

“I knew he’d sneak away,” he whispers, closing his eyes tiredly. He rubs his neck and looks off to the side. “Was it something I did? Said?”

The room doesn’t answer him, as it never does. Law purses his lips and returns back to laying down, features tugged down in frustration. “God, what happened to us..?”

\---

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks, Zoro,” Luffy drones, rubbing his red eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time.. “Appreciate it.”

The man recoils for a moment. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Luffy murmurs, shaking his head, “I’ve just, I’ve been off, I know.”

They were over Zoro’s place, playing video games on a lazy Saturday. It was a routine of sorts, this time to themselves, and Luffy ended up looking forward to it every week. This week was no exception, sex with his ex or not. 

Luffy flinches thinking of it. He always made the worst decisions. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Luffy sighs and looks off to the side. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Is it that bastard Law again?” Zoro’s voice turns dark. “Because if it is, I’m not letting it go so easy.”

“Zoro-”

“No. you can’t...you can’t just have him hurt you like this over and over again, Luffy.”

Luffy knows, but he can’t help it. He was so helplessly in love with the man who broke his heart. In love to the point where they would still have sex for god knows what reason, because it’s not because they miss each other. He thinks. 

Maybe pleasure was all that their relationship constituted of. Luffy knows that has to be a lie, but there’s no other explanation for what they were doing now. What _were_ they doing now?

“Luffy?”

Luffy blinks, bringing his mind back into the now. “Sorry, I spaced out there for a moment.”

“You’re fine,” Zoro murmurs, looking down at the console in his hands. “You know, I worry for you a lot.”

“I know,” Luffy whispers.

“Law isn’t good for you,” he says with an air of caution, and there shouldn’t be one, but there is, and for what, Luffy doesn’t know. There’s no reason to walk on his tiptoes around the man’s name, they both know the bullshit Law’s put him through and vice versa. But he does it anyway, because despite it all, Zoro knows Luffy loves him. 

How fucked.

Luffy’s gaze falls. “Yeah. I know.”

“But?” Zoro asks, because he knows there’s gonna be a second part, there’s always a second part.

_“But,”_ Luffy starts almost pleadingly, “I don’t...I don’t _hate_ him.”

“Yes you do,” Zoro huffs, “you just can’t decide between hating him and loving him. How you do it I have no idea.”

How Zoro could read him like this Luffy has no clue. Maybe it’s the result of being friends with him for so damn long. Luffy wants to curl up and disappear into the ground, doesn’t want to hear more of the truth. It fucks with him that he has to rile Law up if he wants to get any action. That’s the only why they fuck now— after one has pissed the other off. Then of course, it goes back to their awkward tension. There’s no way to solve what they have, Luffy decided. He just takes what he can get and goes. 

Luffy is quiet for so long that it makes Zoro tilt his head in question, makes him ponder aloud, “When will you stop messing around with him?”

“Soon,” is the answer slipping from his lips. Zoro is not pleased, but it’s the best Luffy can do. He doesn’t meet Zoro’s eyes. He can’t.

“Soon.”

\---

“Fuck you.”

Law slams him into the door, hand rummaging under clothes, lips on his, hands molten lava on his skin. Law digs his nails into Luffy’s sides as he holds him, licking deep into his mouth, biting down on his lips harshly enough to leave marks. Luffy moans at the roughness, bucking his hips helplessly into Law’s thigh, digging his hands into thick strands of hair. 

“You piece of shit,” Luffy gasps as Law kisses down his neck, working on a purple hickey right below his jawline. “You planned this.”

“I wasn’t the one who waltzed into my home uninvited,” Law grumbles, nibbling on the thin flesh. “You knew what you were expecting.”

“Law, _fuck,_ we can’t do this anymore,” Luffy whines, eyes rolling back in his head as Law grinds against his erection. “You know we can’t.”

Law pulls back, pupils blown, lips swollen. He looks so delectable like this that Luffy almost loses his train of thought, almost questions why he’s not fucking him ruthlessly into the bed. “What’s stopping us?”

“We’re not,” Luffy begins, licking his lips, ignoring Law’s gaze that flickers down to the movement. “We’re not right for each other.”

Law controls his breathing with some effort, then glares down at Luffy. “What bullshit are you sprouting now?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Luffy bites his lower lip and looks to the side. Bashful is not the expression, but it comes of as such, and it makes him feel small in Law’s presence. “Why do we keep doing this?”

“Then ask yourself this,” Law murmurs, leaning in to whisper in Luffy’s ear. “Why do you still want it?”

“God,” Luffy shudders, the sinful voice going straight to his groin. Law knows the power his voice holds, Luffy raved about it all the time in their relationship. And now it was being used against him. 

“Don’t ask questions that don’t need to be answered,” Law continues in almost a purr, licking the outer shell of his ear. “Just feel. Let your body have what it wants: me.”

Luffy’s back arches into the touch, and Law’s hand finds the small of his back, trailing up and down the curve of his spine. Just a little more coaxing and Luffy would be sold. He can hear Zoro’s words reverberating somewhere in his mind, but they’re so far away he can’t possibly apply it to his current situation. He just wanted to live without drama, exist without constantly being reminded of who he lost. 

But with Law in his life that couldn’t possibly work. 

Law kisses the soft area connecting his ear to his cheek, then brings a tender hand to the side of his face. “Baby.”

“Fuck, don’t call me that,” Luffy whispers, knees wobbling. 

“Baby,” Law continues without pause, thumb rubbing his cheek, “don’t be like this.”

“Like what?” Luffy breathes, shivering under that familiar touch. “We’re not-”

“Together, yes,” Law agrees, nodding. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t-”

“Have sex?” Luffy grabs the hand caressing his cheek and pulls it away. It takes all the strength he has to do so, the touch is so tantalizing, his warmth so inviting. “But...but it’s _wrong.”_

“Nothing can be wrong about _this.”_ Law ruts into his hips to punctuate his point, and Luffy turns into putty, moaning to the ceiling. 

Law kisses his lips softly, like he did when they were together, and it breaks something in Luffy. God he hated Law, he really did, but he misses him too. Misses him enough to open his legs for him time and time again. 

He thought he didn’t.

“You know you want this,” Law says against his skin, “don’t deny yourself of what you desire.”

“Yeah…” Luffy murmurs, hands going around Law’s neck, tilting his head to give the man more access to his skin. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

Law smiles devilishly into his neck. “Of course I am. Now take off your clothes for me, darling.” 

\---

“Where are you going?”

Luffy pauses mid-step to the door, bags in hand. He doesn’t turn around to see Law’s naked form on the bed, he can’t. Or he’d be tempted to go back and lie with him, and that wasn’t good for either of them. He was trying to be the bigger person here, and Law couldn’t stop that. He _shouldn’t._ Why was he trying to?

“Home.”

“But why?” Law asks, swinging his legs off the bed and coming closer. “Was the sex bad?”

God, now he was being self-conscious. Anything but a confident Law was too raw for Luffy, always tripped him up. It fucked with his head and he couldn’t have that now, he had to be strong if he was going to leave Law.

“No, god no,” Luffy denies hastily, holding out his hands and turning around. His breath halts when he realizes just how close Law was, only a few inches away from him, in all of his naked glory. He can’t help appreciative eyes roaming up and down his form, before shaking his head and focusing on his face.

Law sees his wandering eyes and smiles softly. Fuck. “Then what is it, Lu?”

_Lu._ His stomach ties up into knots of butterflies, and for a terrifying second, the words die in his throat. Law has that effect on him. The rational parts of his brain, the parts that remembers the heartbreak, scream at him to get a goddamn grip. And so he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, lets it out slowly.

“This is the last time.”

Something in Law’s eyes changes at that, and his stance becomes tense. “What do you mean ‘the last time’?”

Luffy shifts on his feet uncomfortably. “As in, I’m not coming over anymore.”

He expected Law to explode, to get angry, to start yelling, _something,_ but instead the man just sighs. He _sighs._

This was harder to deal with than the anger.

Luffy blinks in confusion. “Law?”

“Was it something I said or did that made us like this?” Law wonders aloud, crossing his arms, and it’s almost as if he does that to keep himself from touching Luffy. “What happened to us?”

“You know damn well,” Luffy whispers. “We both know exactly why we couldn’t work out.”

“If it was Bonney-”

“God, no,” Luffy shakes his head and lowers his gaze, wringing his hands, and fuck, he feels like a little kid in front of Law. Withdrawn, unsure. Law does things to him and makes him feel things that no other man has made him feel before, and it was a force so powerful that it was scary. “I know she’s just a friend.”

Law looks bewildered for a moment. “Then-”

“Look,” Luffy huffs, “I really don’t want to talk about why we broke up. It was mutual, it was painful, but we both agreed to it. Why should we go through that all over again? Relive that ache?”

Law clamps his mouth shut, something sorrowful swimming those golden irises of his, and if Luffy dare say it, it looked as though he was _regretful._ Luffy couldn’t have that, he’d break, crawl right back into the arms that took his heart and shattered it. He couldn't have that.

So he backs away.

It’s time to listen to Zoro for once.

“Luffy.”

“No.”

“Lu, come on.”

Luffy’s weak for that tone of voice, for that affectionate nickname. “No. We can’t.”

_“Baby.”_

He squeezes his eyes shut, unable to look at him; he’d cave if he did. _“Law!”_

The man gives pause at the harsh grit put into his name, eyes widening just a fraction. Luffy glares at him through his tears— when had he started crying?— and grips his bag hard enough for it to hurt.

“Stop calling me those stupid names!” Luffy yells at him, nails digging into the straps of his backpack, legs shaking. “Stop acting all soft when I know you’re just as mad as I am! Stop acting like I’m the one who broke up with you when it was _mutual!”_

Law opens his mouth to say something, but Luffy drops his bag and takes the single step needed to bring them chest to chest, then reaches up to his face, bringing it down to his own in a fierce kiss. It’s rough in all the right places; teeth clashing against teeth, tongue swirling around tongue, and Luffy fucking _loves it_. He loves it more than he’d ever care to admit, but this was Law. He shouldn’t crave, but he does. And therein lies his issue.

It was the last time. It had to be, for his own sake.

Law lowers his lids as they part, hands on Luffy’s hips as if it was their rightful place. “I’m not mad.”

“Bullshit,” Luffy seethes, “you are. You just don’t vocalize it as much as I do.”

“I’m not,” Law insists, rubbing little circles into his hips, and no, Luffy can’t do this. But he can’t move away. “I just miss what we had, that’s all.”

Luffy can’t be the only one fucked up by what happened between them. He refuses to believe it. “I do too,” he says for some godforsaken reason, and his eyes go wide before he slams his hands over his mouth.

“Fuck,” he curses, “I didn’t mean-”

“Why don’t we start over?”

Luffy shakes his head. “I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Law pulls him closer, and Luffy lets him. Law still has this hold over him. It’s insane, after all they’ve been through. “Neither do I, but I’m still willing to give us a try.”

“The sex not enough for you?”

“It _was,”_ Law admits sheepishly, a smile lighting his features, and _goddamn_ does he look handsome like this, hair tousled, all skin and muscle and tattoos. It makes it hard to look away. “But we can only have sex so many times before I start wanting more.”

“You’re a greedy man,” Luffy murmurs, hands on his wrists, pulling them away from his hips.

Law chuckles and lets himself get led away. “And so are you.”

A few awkward seconds pass between them in silence, then Law tilts his head and puts his hands on his hips.

“So? Where do we go from here?”

Luffy shakes his head. “I’m sorry.” Why was he apologizing? “But I can’t do us again.”

Law purses his lips and nods slowly. “So you’re just going to leave?”

Luffy picks up his bag. “Yes.”

Law takes a deep breath, runs his hands over his hair. “So there’s no possible way?”

Oh lord, now he was begging. Luffy had to be strong to withstand it, he had to. Or else he would fall head over heels for Law again, and he’d end up even more hurt, and if that happened, he would never recover.

“There’s no possible way,” he resolves in a soft voice. 

“...Okay.” The man slips his eyes closed. “Leave,” he whispers. “I can’t bear to see you go again.”

That hit harder than Luffy would have ever imagined. It makes his heart break all over again, and they weren’t even together, but Luffy felt a sense of heartbreak. But this was a small price to pay if it meant keeping his heart safe from the even bigger pain of them being an item. He inhales through his nose and lets it out through his mouth, then steels himself. It was time to go.

“Okay,” Luffy returns. He walks slowly out of the door to Law’s room, feet dragging more than they should, heart heavy as he hauls it out of the clutches of Law’s hands and back into his own. He hurts but the pain is well worth it. He hopes.

He’s right outside the room when he suddenly remembers something. 

“Oh, and Law?”

Law looks up, hopeful. It does something to Luffy’s spirit, seeing him so dejected and sad, but it’s for the best.

He smiles ruefully. “Happy New Year.”

When the door slams, it’s not only on Law, but it’s on their previous year together, and their romps in the sheets afterwards. It’s best to start the year with a new slate, nothing from the previous year dragging him down. And Law was that weight for him. 

Ignoring the burn of tears, Luffy continues down the hall, forcing one foot in front of the other, lest he turn around and run back to Law. As much as he hated the guy, he can’t help but feel love for him for some sick reason. Zoro was right. He fucked with his head and was better out of his life.

The fact that he was conflicted right now was a testament to the fact.

But it’s okay, he would survive. Somehow. Once he gets used to the lack of Law’s presence, he would be able to heal in peace. The sooner he forgets about Law, the sooner he would be able to stop feeling so awful. This was the first step of many, and though the journey would be hard, Luffy would have to make it. He has to.

He can’t keep living a broken man in the new year.

\---

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks for reading! 


End file.
